Integrated circuit (IC) manufacturers produce dice containing circuits on typically circular substrates referred to as semiconductor wafers. Each individual die may be of rectangular or square shape and a wafer may contain hundreds of them. The unsingulated dice on a wafer, (i.e. each unsingulated die), must ordinarily be tested to determine good from bad before the dice are singulated in order to manage cost and yield.
The use of photolithography with etching is well-known and commonplace in semiconductor wafer fabrication. A single photo-mask may be used with a stepper to create multiple (more or less) identical reticles—clusters of circuits that often contain more than one substantially identical unsingulated die. Thus a set of masks (often one per layer) for a reticle may include a plurality of circuit images, including images of application circuit components and elements. Each die will typically contain one or more application circuits composed of many circuit elements (such as gates, channels, lines etc.)
Because a typical circuit cluster, sometimes termed a “reticle”, includes more than one unsingulated die it is often advantageous to expose a partial (i.e. incomplete) reticle, such as at the wafer edge. This applies even though it is known that only some (at most) of the dice etched will ultimately be usable in products. A significant problem arises wherein systemic defects within a reticle but outside a particular unsingulated die impede the testing of that otherwise good unsingulated die.
Thus, there is a need for improved defect isolation in regards to semiconductor die fabrication. Benefits may include increased average yield for a fabrication process and/or improved reliability of the finished product (such as by eliminating marginal dice that might otherwise have passed testing).
Although embodiments of the invention were developed to address and remedy a particular class of wafer defects, the benefits of the invention may be expected to find a wider usage and utility and may extend far beyond solving the problem that originally motivated the invention.